This Is What the Truth Feels Like
This Is What the Truth Feels Like is the third studio album recorded by Gwen Stefani. It was released on March 18, 2016 by Interscope Records. Initially, the album was scheduled to be released in December 2014 with Stefani working with a handful of high-profile producers, and Benny Blanco serving as executive producer. However, after the underperformance of her 2014 singles and the writer's block Stefani suffered, she did not feel comfortable curating an album and scrapped the whole record in favor of starting again. The album's release was scheduled after Stefani hinted at it on her Twitter account. Inspired by both the end of her marriage and eventual newfound romance, Stefani returned to writing new songs. With the help of producers J.R. Rotem, Mattman & Robin and Greg Kurstin, as well as songwriters Justin Tranter and Julia Michaels, the singer wrote the album in a few months. Describing it as a breakup record, she created songs with a sarcastic and dark-humor vibe, in addition to ones that felt real, joyful, and happy. Musically This Is What the Truth Feels Like is a pop album that is similar to the material on Stefani's previous studio albums. The record includes a guest appearance by rapper Fetty Wap. The album received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who praised its honest and vulnerable nature and considered it her most personal solo album. However, some critics thought the album was too calculated and did not capture the essence of a breakup album because it lacked a clear focus. Commercially, the album was moderately successful, becoming Stefani's first number one on the Billboard 200; in several other major music markets, it peaked within the top 40 on the charts. To promote the album further, Stefani embarked on her This Is What the Truth Feels Like Tour with rapper Eve in North America and headlined the Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre Final Shows with opening act Young the Giant. The album's official lead single, "Used to Love You", was released on October 20, 2015, to a positive response from critics and had moderate success on the charts. Its second single, "Make Me Like You", was released on February 12, 2016, with a similar reception. The corresponding music video was the first to be created live on television, and was broadcast during a commercial break for the 2016 Grammy Awards. "Misery", was originally issued as a promotional single before being released as the album's third single on May 23, 2016. After giving birth to her third son on February 28, 2014, Stefani made her first public appearance at the 2014 Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival on April 12, 2014, performing "Hollaback Girl" at the request of her longtime collaborator and friend Pharrell Williams, who was one of the festival's headliners.2 After the performance, Williams hinted at a possible return for the singer.2 In September 2014, she revealed she was writing for two records: her third solo studio album and her band No Doubt's seventh studio album. She told MTV news: "At this point I'm thinking about both, I can do both. ... And it's just an amazing time; so many opportunities. I'm going into the studio tonight with Pharrell Williams, I'm going to be writing and also just seeing what comes along my way. I've been recording a few things."3 In the same month, Stefani's manager Irving Azoff confirmed she was finishing the record with Williams, as well as planning to perform its lead single live on The Voice. Interscope chairman John Janick also revealed that producer Benny Blanco would be the album's executive producer and that it was slated to be released sometime in December 2014. On October 20, 2014, Stefani released "Baby Don't Lie", produced by Blanco and Ryan Tedder, as the album's tentative lead-single.5 The song met with a mixed response from critics6 and had only moderate success on the charts.7 Soon after it was announced that a new song titled "Spark the Fire " would be released;8 produced by Pharrell Williams, it was made available for purchase on December 1, 2014.9 She revealed to Spin in December 2014 that she worked with Calvin Harris, Charli XCX, and Sia on the album, and her desire to work with Chris Martin and Diplo at some point in the future.10 Despite performing the Sia-penned track "Start a War" during a concert,11 and registering two Charli XCX tracks ("Hard 2 Love" and "Hell Yeah Baby") with the BMI,1213 they were never released physically. In January 2015, the singer revealed she had decided to slow the album's recording process because she felt it was not complete.14 In May 2015, rapper LunchMoney Lewis told Ryan Seacrest he was working with Stefani on the record. n August, Stefani filed for divorce from her husband Gavin Rossdale after almost thirteen years of marriage.16 In October, Stefani revealed to Entertainment Weekly that she scrapped the album and started again, since "it didn't feel right. ... I didn't feel fulfilled. That record with Benny was done that way because I had just given birth and had just started on The Voice and felt like I should do something in music, but what was I going to do? There wasn't enough time. So I tried to make a record where I was just kind of involved—which is how a lot of people do it, but it didn't work for me".17 She later told Zane Lowe that she had attempted to curate an entire album, but it did not feel right and she needed to write her own material.18 She also revealed that she felt inspired again and started writing a lot of songs in a rapid progression, revealing: "I think I have enough for probably two albums. ... I have to write a few more songs, because I feel like, might as well keep going while it's there. ... I got 20 songs. I have a whole record in eight weeks, but I want to keep writing."1920 Stefani also revealed she had worked with musicians Justin Tranter, Julia Michaels, Greg Kurstin,21 in addition to production duo Mattman & Robin and the Stargate production team.22 The album was completed in January 2016. Stefani revealed in an interview with Ellen DeGeneres on February 25 that "'four of five' songs" were written in the previous month. Tracklisting # Misery # You're My Favorite # Where Would I Be? # Make Me Like You # Truth # Used to Love You # Send Me A Picture # Red Flag # Asking 4 It # Naughty # Me Without You # Rare Category:Albums